1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an elastic-clip junction box structure, which is applied to the circuit of an electronic or electrical system/equipment for connecting wires. The elastic-clip junction box structure has multidirectional wire insertion function and is able to quickly securely hold the wires.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional circuit junction box is an electronic component for connecting multiple wires. The junction box is applied to the circuit system and equipment in electronic and electrical engineering field. The junction box is mainly mounted on an inner face of the operation panel or distribution chassis panel of the electronic and electrical system/equipment for connecting the layout circuits of the electronic and electrical system/equipment.
The conventional junction box generally has a wire socket formed on outer wall of the junction box. A contact terminal is disposed in the junction box in communication with the wire socket. A screw and a washer (gasket ring) are locked and assembled on the contact terminal. In use, the wire (or the terminal of the wire) is inserted into the wire socket. Then, by means of the screw, the wire is locked on the contact terminal. Such junction box is generally in the form of a switch junction box. Two sets of wire sockets and contact terminals are symmetrically disposed on the junction box for respectively inserting wires into the wire sockets. In addition, a pushbutton and a conductive member are disposed between the two contact terminals. When pressing the pushbutton, the conductive member is driven to simultaneously mate with or separate from the contact terminals so as to electrically connect or disconnect the wires and power on or off the layout circuit.
However, in the conventional junction box, each set of contact terminal only has one single wire socket. Moreover, the junction box is disposed in a narrow space of the electronic or electrical system/equipment. It is inconvenient to aim a screwdriver at the screw and rotate the screw to tighten or untighten the screw, the washer and the wire. Therefore, it is hard to perform the operation and the operation can be hardly quickly completed. Furthermore, in the conventional junction box, the wire is locked and secured by means of the screw in cooperation with the washer. In such manner, the screw is apt to loosen due to environmental shock. As a result, the wire cannot reliably contact the contact terminal or even often detaches from the contact terminal to lead to opening of the electronic circuit.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide an elastic-clip junction box structure to improve the shortcomings existing in the conventional junction box.